A Call to Arms: Upbringing
by A 2 Ton Tomato
Summary: The attack on Eden Prime was just the beginning. As Shepard is given the task to track down the rouge spectre Saren he finds that some of the toughest missions are yet to come. A Mass Effect one novelization.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You think he is the right choice for the candidate?" the older man asked he had graying hair and was going bald. "Yes ambassador his records prove he is one of the best soldiers we have ever had," said the admiral standing with the group of five people in the small room where they were holding their conference. "Well I can tell you the kid has heart when we adopted him…" A woman interjected the man, "I was the one who saw the poor kid sitting there on the steps of the recruiting office." Anderson chuckled at the Shepards as Hannah talked about when she met Kyle. The kid had a hard life by the looks of his record, grew up in an orphanage on Earth that he ran away from at age eight and didn't turn up till he was seventeen, when the Shepards adopted him, rumor has it he was involved in gangs on Earth and ran away which explained all the scars and injuries the kid had.

Kyle Shepard stood as tall as a turian, he has a wide built with a broad chest and squared shoulders. Though that isn't what was first noticed about him if they saw him, he had the most unnatural snow white hair and his eyes never stayed the same color they literally changed. He wasn't a big talker though so not many people knew what happened in the gangs that made him this way because it was obvious it wasn't natural, just like his left arm. From the elbow down he had a fake robotic arm. The man easily changed the atmosphere when he walked into a room, he was very intimidating. Then again when everyone knows who you are it is hard not to be he had an outstanding military career starting out by being stationed out on Akuze where he and the rest of his squad was overrun by thresher maws killing all but him because he got lucky when one of the maws dug straight through one of their defenses hitting him into one of the buildings the was covered in one of the thresher maws acid. When the Alliance got to the remains of the outpost they only found Shepard left everyone else was dead.

That incident didn't stop him though the man had strength he had to admit that much because after the attack on Akuze Shepard refused to turn to a different career he had more than likely lied to get through the mental requirements to continue in the military. Alliance officials decided to give him an easier job after that letting the man be basically on guard duty while on the planet Elysium. It was supposed to be easier at least that didn't last long though because batarian slavers ended up attacking the colony soon afterwards in a raid called the Skyllian Blitz. Leading the resistance against them Shepard ended up stopping hundreds of troops single-handedly earning him the Star of Terra. About a year after that Alliance intelligence found the slavers base of operations on the moon of Torfan and the Alliance came to Shepard again to ask him to join in on the retaliation against the Skyllian Blitz. When asked to be in the raid he asked if he could know the plans for attack and once learning them he backed out of the operation.

Anderson blinked a few time coming back from his memories he saw that those around the table were looking at him. "So Captain do you think he is right for the job, are you sure you want him protecting the galaxy?" he heard Ambassador Udina ask. "He is the best choice out of everyone," was his response. "I'll make the call," Udina said.

Thanks to my friends who are reviewing and helping me construct this story. Reviews are welcome. Also questions about things inside the story will be answered in the story.


	2. Debrief

**Now just so you know I will be making edits to the story. **

**Debriefing**

The Turian stood on deck watching the two humans operate the controls to the ship, he knew what the real mission was here but that didn't matter at the moment he was watching the loud mouthed pilot. He had wanted to see how well this pilot could work the ship and so far he had shown great control."…drift just under 1500 k," the pilot said to no one in particular. "1500 is good, your captain will be pleased," were the last words Nihlus said as he moved off the bridge hearing the pilot mumble words to the other humans next to him as he headed back down the hall. He had sent the Captain of the ship a message to meet him in the conference room to brief him a little more on the mission.

"I hate that guy," Joker said as Nihlus left the cockpit. "Nihlus gives you a compliment so you hate him?" Kaiden asked from his seat next to Joker. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit when you get out of the bathroom that's good. I just jumped up across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead so that's incredible. Besides spectres are trouble I don't like having him on board, call me paranoid," Joker responded. Neither man saw the tall white haired human walking up behind them listening to their conversation. "The council helped fund this project they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment," Kaiden quickly retorted. "Yeah that is the official story but only an idiot believes the official story," Joker said. "Good to know both of you are enjoying our guest," Shepard said casually to them both. "Well commander you know how it is one of those spectres gets on board and something sketchy happens," Joker remarked as he looked back at him. "So I'm guessing you're all pumped up about our little mission here." "Well you know how it is be ready for the worst and you might not get to many surprises," Shepard stretched his arms as he said that, his right arm popping as it stretched but his robotic left arm remaining silent. "Oh also Kaiden thanks for helping me adjust this thing for the mission I can actually move the fingers easier now," he made a fist with his left hand a few times to make a point. "No problem as long as you don't decide to block bullets with the inside wiring again you won't have that problem," Kaiden replied.

"Joker," a commanding voice came over the intercom, "status report." "Just cleared the mass relay Captain stealth system engaged and everything looks solid," Joker responded to Captain Anderson smoothly. "Good, find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance Brass before we reach Eden Prime," Captain Anderson commanded. "Aye aye Captain, but your better brace yourself sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way," Joker said grimly. "He's already here Lieutenant," Anderson said annoyed, "tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for debriefing." As the intercom closed out Joker looked back again, "Looks like you're up Commander," he said as he started to smile. "Great, you piss off the Captain and send me to him to get your punishment I see how it is Joker and don't think I won't you back for it," Shepard said jokingly. "Really Commander last I checked your sister is still messaging me a lot isn't that punishment enough," Joker retaliated in the same joking manor. Shepard just laughed as he turned and started going towards the comm. room and said as he went, "I would bet that has something to do with the 'oh I'm such an awesome pilot I bet I could fly my…" "OK that's enough you need to get to the comm. room Commander," Jokers face was red now. Kaiden noticed that pretty fast, "So Joker you and the Commanders sister?" he started in. "Well that's a long story," Joker said trying to get Kaiden not to ask. "I have time," was all Kaiden said. _'Great' _was all Joker thought.

Shepard passed Doctor Chakwas and Richard Jenkins talking about Nihlus and the mission they are on. He passed by them and entered the comm. room seeing Nihlus standing at the far edge of the room. He turned as he heard Shepard entering, "Commander Shepard, I was hoping you would get here first it will give us a chance to talk." "Talk about what?" Shepard asked, _'what could he want to talk to me about.'_ "I'm interested in this world were going to, this Eden Prime, I've heard it's quite beautiful," Nilus actually sounded interested in this. "Well I've heard it's a paradise," Shepard responded coolly. "Yes… a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" _'Great now it sounds like he's mocking us'_ Shepard thought as Nihlus continued, "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?" _'Now he doubts us, well guess I should have expected this' _Shepard didn't dislike aliens he even preferred them in certain cases but Nihlus seemed to be to always be doubting humanity, "Do you know something?" he finally asked. "Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Nihlus suddenly stopped as the door opened again and Anderson walked in, "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on." Nihlus continued for him, "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." "So everyone was right there was something you weren't telling us," Shepard responding while looking back and forth at each of them. Anderson was unfazed by his response, "We are just making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." "Oh," _'great now I feel like a jackass for making sound worse than it is'_ "I'm guessing this was one of these strictly need-to-know basis kind of missions," Shepard said trying to sound less accusing. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation, it was Prothean." _'Well that makes a lot more sense on why it was kept hidden.' _Anderson continued the debriefing, "This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. Were getting it because Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon they have found back to the Citadel for proper study." Nihlus took over the conversation again, "Obviously, sense this is Prothean technology this goes beyond human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space. Then again this beacon isn't the only reason I'm here," he finished moving around Shepard. "Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you," Anderson said gaining the attention of the two. "Wait, evaluate me? For what?" Shepard looked over at Nihlus seeking his answer. "Well Shepard I'm going to be judgeing your skills to see if you have what it takes to be one of us, a spectre," Nihlus sounded encouraging when he said that like he was hoping Shepard would make it '_strike two for thinking Nihlus was an ass when he was just getting your opinion earlier, I'm off to a great start at this rate.' _"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. If we have a spectre in their ranks it will show how far the Alliance has come," Anderson said. "I was the one who put your name forward," said Nihlus, "after seeing your record of getting ambushed by thresher maws on Akuze and then holding off an enemy assult during the Blitz you have shown you not only have courage but incredible skill. Just what we need in the spectres. _'Wow three strikes he was being nice this whole time and most people on the ship thought ill of him, even me, great how much more of an idiot can I seem like right now,' _Shepard thought to himself before saying to Anderson, "I'm guessing this will be good for the Alliance as well." "Yes Shepard we need this, don't let us down." _'Oh I won't you can bet on that.'_ Nihlus broke their conversation, "Eden Prime will be the first of many mission together Commander that way I can thoroughly judge your skills." "You will be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission," Anderson told him. "Just give the word, Captain. I'll be ready," Shepard said as he smiled, looks like today might get better after all.

The intercom came to life "Captain! We've got a problem," it was Joker. "What's wrong Joker?" "Were getting a transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You had better see this!" Joker said urgently. "Bring it up on screen," Anderson said calmly. The screen came to life showing a battle scene there were many soldier firing their weapon at an unseen enemy. One of the soldiers came running towards whoever was filming and pushed him down quickly as she fired over him. A second later another came running towards the screen, "We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties, I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't…" Static filled the screen but then it came back into focus, "..eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We nee…" the man fell down as he was shot. Suddenly the image starting moving looking at the other soldiers before showing what they were staring at. It was a large ship in the sky with long leg like structures coming off the bottom of it. It was solid black and was huge it looked like a giant bug coming from the sky, that was where the transmission stopped, cutting to static for the final time. "Everything cuts out after that. There's nothing, no sounds at all," Joker said. Anderson had him back up the transmission to show the large ship on the screen, they all stared at it before Anderson called to Joker, "Status report." "Were seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area," Joker responded grimly, whatever was going on down there it wasn't good. "Take us in Joker fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated," Anderson said as he looked at Nihlus who was still staring at the image, "I think a small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon," was all he said. "You heard him Commander, get your team and your gear and meet us in the cargo hold," Anderson said to Shepard. They all took one last look at the image before leaving the room.

Once Kaiden and Jenkins were in their armor they met Shepard in the cargo hold with Anderson and Nihlus. "Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site," Anderson told them all. "What about if we find any survivors?" Kaiden asked. "That will be secondary, that beacon is your top priority." Nihlus walked over towards the group, "I'll scout out ahead, I am faster on my own. I'll keep you updated on what I find." Anderson nodded to him, "Besides his reports to you I want radio silence." "We'll watch his back Captain," Shepard said as Nihlus got out at drop point one. "Then this mission is yours now Shepard. Good luck," Anderson said as they arrived at drop point two.


	3. The Beacon

I am sorry if you get confused by me switching back and forth by saying Kyle or Shepard. Also updates to the story will not be frequent.

**Bumpy Start**

_ 'Well this place looks peaceful then again looks can be deceiving,'_ Kyle thought as they started moving along the field where they landed. They each had their weapons in hand looking around the area as they moved towards the colony when Nihlus came over the radio, "Commander this place got hit hard, keep your guard up there are hostiles everywhere." "You heard him keep on your toes and let's move out," Kaiden and Jenkins just nodded to him as they moved forward coming closer to the colony. "Something seems off here Commander," Jenkins said as they moved around the corner using the rocks for cover just in case there was something there. "I know the feeling it feels to quiet," Kyle said as he looked around his cover, he saw no one, _'strange thought Nihlus said there were hostiles everywhere.'_

He ushered Jenkins forward and watched him start to move to the next large rock when over the hill moved two small drones, each with a gun slung under them, they fired at Jenkins ripping through his shields before he could move and continued to fire till he fell down riddled with small holes. Kaiden took no time to quickly freeze one in the air with his biotics to shoot it easier, while Kyle looked around his cover and aimed his assault rifle and sprayed at the second one, they were fast drones but his bullets were faster. Once both drones were shot down the pair quickly moved to Jenkins body Kaiden bending over him to see the damage, "They tore right through his shields Commander, he didn't have a chance." _'I.. I thought it was clear it's my fault he got killed,'_ he looked at the dead man glad Kaiden reached up and closed his eyes, "We'll make sure he gets a proper funeral once we get out of here but we have to stay focused." "Aye aye sir," Kaiden said, he knew what needed to be done but that wouldn't make it easier. "And careful to stay in cover if these things can cut through shields that easy," Shepard commanded as they started up the hill.

There was another little post of three drones at the top of the hill but the two took them out with ease when they started to hear another shoot out on the other side of the trees. Racing over there they found a soldier in cover behind a rock shooting at two robotic looking creatures. Kaiden pulled one off the ground as Kyle switched to a sniper rifle and shot its head off while it was floating. The other one then noticed their presence and aimed at them instead of the soldier. Kyle reached his to his fake arm, he didn't wear armor on top of it sense it already had its own plating to protect itself, he stored grenades inside the arm for safe keeping. Pulling one out he armed it and threw it towards the robot landing next to it before going off destroying the robot. He resealed the arm as he made his and Kaiden moved towards the soldier. She was wearing white and pink armor and turned to greet the men, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. Are you the one in charge here, sir?" "You ok soldier? What's your status?" Kyle asked. She looked away, "Oh, man… We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried so send out a distress call but they cut off communication. Those who were left were fighting for our lives ever since." "So where is the rest of your squad? Did they make it?" he asked. "We.. We tried to double back to the beacon. But the geth laid an ambush for us, the others… I think in the only one left," she was distraught. "This isn't your fault, Williams. You couldn't have done anything to save them not with how these geth fight," she knew where the beacon was he need her help. "Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could but they overwhelmed us," Ashley said her voice getting quieter with each word. Kaiden interjected into their conversation, "The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly two hundred years. "Why are they here now?" "It must be the beacon, its close by. Just over that rise. Hopefully it's still there; if you want sir I can lead you to it." _'Good getting back on her feet just like that,'_ "Thanks Williams I would appreciate that," Shepard said as they started heading towards the dig site.

As they moved towards the dig site they saw humans speared onto giant spikes, "What are they doing to them," Kaiden asked as they moved by one. "I don't know I saw them spearing people onto them as I ran this way," Ashley responded to him. Kyle looked towards the dig site as the two spoke to each other, he saw more geth starting to come their way, "More geth get in cover!" he said as a sniper shot flew over his head. The others quickly got into cover as the other geth started firing at them. Kaiden and Ashley worked as a duo this time with Kaiden pulling the geth into the air and Ashley firing at them with her assault rifle, as they fought off the troopers Kyle pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed it looking for the sniper that had fired at them. He spotted him behind another geth, as he took aim Kaiden lifted him off the ground providing a clear line of fire to the sniper who quickly fell to his shot. He looked around seeing no other geth he stood from behind his cover. Looking back at Ashley and Kaiden he saw they were unharmed and they started moving into the dig site. Stepping over a few of the bodies of the geth Kyle noticed that one was staring to get back up, _'well can't let that happen now can I? Guess I can see how well they are constructed as well,'_ he thought as he tightened his robotic hand into a fist and bent down and punched the downed geth in the 'head' its light went out on contact and with the force he put into the punch he bent most of the metal on it. _'Well well well this arm is good on geth got to keep that in mind'_ He noticed Ashley ahead of him looking around the area, "Well this is the dig site, I swear the beacon was right here," she said as she turned back to the two men, "They must have moved it." "Well then let's hope the geth didn't get it," Kaiden responed, "where would the scientists have moved it?" "To the research camp, maybe they took it there for safe keeping when the geth attacked its close just up the ramp there," Ashley suggested as she pointed towards a ramp across the room. "Well let's not waste any time, move out," Kyle commanded.

As they moved towards the camp Nihlus came over the radio, "Change of plans there is a small spaceport up ahead I'll meet you there Commander." The group hurried up the ramp only to see the camp desimated, "Looks like the camp got hit hard," Ashley said as they looked at the burning buildings, "Seems to be a great place for an ambush, we had better keep up our guard," Kaiden suggested. It seemed to quiet, as they started to move by another set of the large spikes with humans on them. "They look different now," Ashley said interrupting the silence that had over taken them. "Yeah I don't like it something is going on her…." Shepard was saying as one of the spikes started lowering on its own accord, the human on it started moving. "What the?" Ashley raised her gun quickly, as the human got up, its skin had been turned a pale blue color and it had parts of it glowing mostly along strange tube like structures that were poking out of the skin in some areas, where it had been raised on the spear it had a large hole in its stomach with many rings layering in it each glowing at different areas, whatever the geth had done to them they weren't human anymore. "Shoot it!" Shepard commanded as it began to run towards them, falling quickly to the trio's guns. As they fired the other three spikes started to lower each of the humans on them starting to run towards the group only to get mowed down by the bullets. "What did the geth do to these people?" Kaiden asked as he bent down to look at a body, "It's barely human anymore it's just a husk of who it used to be by the looks of it." "They are just slaughtering us these people didn't even stand a chance," Ashley commented moving around Kaiden to look around the camp. "Hey this door over here is locked looks like someone might be inside," she announced. Kaiden went over to her, "Let me just undo the security and," the door unlocked, "there that should do." He raised his hand and the door slid open, the room was dark, "Hello?" "Oh thank the maker, humans. Hurry close the door before they come back!" there were two scientists in the room hiding behind the furniture inside. "Don't worry we are here to help," Kaiden said to them, "Wait your Dr. Warren you were in charge of the excavation do you know where the beacon is?" Ashley asked. "They moved it to the spaceport this morning; I was here helping pack up the camp when the geth attacked. The marines held them off and told us to run… t-they gave their lives to save us." Kyle had move up behind them at this point, "You two stay here and wait for the Alliance to pick you up, Ashley led us to the spaceport, we have to get that beacon," he said. "Good luck," Dr. Warren called as they went out of the room.

Moving towards the spaceport they heard a shot fired, "That must be Nihlus, let's hurry," Shepard commanded them. As it came into view they saw geth moving around the area, and more 'husks' on the spears but what had their attention was a large ship in the distance. "What is that?" Kaiden asked, "It's a ship look at the size of it though," Ashley said. It was taking off flying into the sky and out of view, suddenly a few rounds flew at the group hitting their shields, "The geth saw us get into cover," Shepard quickly said pulling out his sniper. Ashley had her shotgun out and blasted away the husks that got close to them while Kaiden was using his biotics to lift geth from the platform for Shepard to pick off with his sniper. "Were clear Commander," Kaiden assured as Kyle put away his sniper and headed up onto the station. Looking around to check there were no more geth around Kyle saw a foot behind a crate and looked around it to see Nihlus, dead with a bullet wound to the back of the head. "It's Nihlus, something killed him," Kaiden said coming up next to him. There was a noise in the nearby boxes and Kyle quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed it towards the noise, "Come out with your hands in the air." A scared voice answered, "Wait wait don't shoot! I'm human!" he announced to them as they lowered their guns. "Did you see what happened here?" Kyle asked him, "Yeah, he was shot by the other turian, called him Saren. They seemed to know each other, your friend let relaxed when he saw him and turned around and Saren just shot him," the man answered. "Wait how did you survive the geth attack?" Ashley interrupted asking him. "I… I was already hiding behind these crates when the attack started…. I was sleeping on the job," the man confessed. "You lived because you were lazy," Ashley sounded ecstatic. "I.. I don't want to think about it," the man said looking down at the ground. "Then at least tell us where the beacon is we need to find it," Kyle asked. "We loaded it this morning. They took it over to the other platform," he said. "Well let's get moving then," Kyle ordered, "you stay here and wait for an Alliance rescue," "I will, take the cargo train it will take you there fast," he said.

They headed for the cargo train to find a few geth on the train. Once they were handled with the trio took the train to the other station. Ashley listened to Kaiden as he tried to talk with her about the attack and what had happened to her squad that that wasn't where her attention was she was looking at Kyle, the man was just standing at the front of the train waiting for them to get to the other station. What really got confused her about him was when he was talking with her earlier, at first his eyes were solid silver, but as they talked they went to a dark blue it looked so unnatural and robotic. She had read his record, most people had, it said how he grew up in the gangs on Earth, _'maybe he had to get implants, I've heard those gangs are rough,' _she thought as the train started to slow down. "Hey Williams are you ok?" she blinked remembering that she was talking with Kaiden, "uhh yeah just trying to focus, been a tough last few hours," she half lied to him as the train pulled into the station. Each of the soldiers was hidden in the train looking around them to see if there were any geth. "There's no one here," Kaiden announced, "that means they must have gotten the beacon, or they are transporting it to another ship," Kyle said, "come one they couldn't have gotten far but keep an eye out." They started to get off the train, "Uhh Commander you might want to take a look at this!" Kaiden said urgently as he looked around the ramp towards the landing platform. Kyle and Ashley walked around to him their eyes going wide as they saw the large explosive laying there, "That would explain the lack of geth, they must be laying this to destroy the evidence that they were here, Kaiden diffuse the bomb, me and Williams will cover you, this can't be the only one so move fast," Kyle commanded. "Yes sir," he heard in unison from them as he turned to watch for geth with his assault rifle in hand.

"Bomb disarmed Commander let's get to the next one," They hurried up the ramp finding another bomb but while Kaiden disarmed it Ashley and Kyle heard the clanking footsteps of geth. "We got geth incoming Commander," Ashley said as she started firing her rifle towards them. Suddenly a larger geth came around the corner, "That could be a problem stay in cover," Kyle stated simply as he switched to his shotgun firing at the geth until he saw his shields drop and then Ashley then used her assault rifle to finish it off. "Were clear that was the last one," Ashley said as the geth fell to the ground. "Well mostly," Kaiden stood up, "I still have more bombs to disarm." As they moved along the platform they found two more bombs but no more geth. "Guess they wanted to get away from their work," Ashley said, "well I would too with the grade of these devices all this area would be one large crater," Kaiden told her, "wait where's the Commander?" Kyle walked back around the corner, "I found the beacon," his armor was now covered in the geth's 'blood' and he had one of their arms in his hand. "You ok Commander?" Kaiden asked, "yeah never better had to get one of their arms though, see if I can't improve my claw here with them." "And now you're covered in their fluid as well?" Kyle looked down at his armor, "it got to close," he stated flatly before turning around and heading back towards the beacon ordering as he went, "this way."

Walking around the corner where Kyle went they saw the battered bodies of four geth, two with a large shotgun sized hole in their chests and the others with crushed in heads. _'How did he do this?' _Ashley thought before seeing the beacon, it was tall with strange lights running along the sides of it, it seemed to be humming or so she thought. Absently-minded she started walking towards it like it was pulling her in. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, looking up she saw, Shepard lifted up into the air the strange green aura surrounding him. _'He pushed me out of the way'_ suddenly the beacon exploded dropping Shepard to the ground. "Commander!" Kaiden was next to him in a flash, "Ashley he's knocked out help me carry him back to the ship," he told her before reaching up to his helmet and calling to his ship, "Joker send a medical squad the Commander is knocked out after getting sucked up by the beacon."

Now that I got through that part it will get better. This was just the only chapter I had trouble on.


End file.
